callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skorpion EVO
The Skorpion EVO (originally known as Skorpion EVO III) is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has a very high rate of fire, along with high recoil. The Skorpion EVO is the last submachine gun unlocked at level 46 and is part of the "Operative" preset class. It is commonly used in multiplayer due to its high fire rate, allowing for fast close-quarters kills. Despite being described as a weapon of medium recoil, the lift and pattern of recoil is very predictable, and allows fully automatic fire to be used in close to medium range engagements. However, its ammunition capacity is small, so Scavenger may be necessary for prolonged combat effectiveness. As long as the player can manage the gun's recoil and very high rate of fire, the Skorpion EVO is a formidable submachine gun. Extended Clip or Fast Mag are viable options for attachments, to reduce the downtime of reloading the weapon. Rapid Fire is generally not effective, as the added recoil to the already high recoil makes the gun extremely difficult to control, as well as a massive range penalty. However it will bolster the weapons close quarter killing ability, giving the gun an incredibly high damage-per-second. Skilled players may be able aim down the sights and mow down enemies quicker than most other close quarters weapons. Firing on the move while aiming down the sights helps mitigate recoil, and can turn the Skorpion EVO into a deadly rusher's weapon. At medium to long ranges, avoiding the gunfight or burst firing is recommended. Overall, the Skorpion EVO is weapon that has many good qualities; it possesses the fastest time to kill and the highest damage output, as well as the fastest 'reload-cancel' time. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Skorpion EVO appears in the Zombies mode for Black Ops II on the map Origins. It can be purchased from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a high fire rate, making it a good to shoot in bursts, as it has a high headshot multiplier, killing zombies in 3 bullets to the head and 5-10 bullets to the body until round 30 with Double Tap Root Beer II. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Evolved Death Stalker and obtains a Reflex sight. It also obtains a magazine size of 40. It becomes one of the highest damaging non-wonder weapons in the game, being a 3-4 bullet kill to the head until round 34 with Double Tap Root Beer II. However, it is recommended to use as a backup or emergency weapon only, as even without Double Tap, it drains ammo quickly. Gallery Skorpion EVO BOII.png|The Skorpion EVO. Firing Skorpion EVO III BOII.png|A Merc firing the Skorpion EVO in the "Welcome to Nuketown 2025" trailer. Trivia *Before an update, the HUD icon for the Skorpion EVO was used for the M1927 rather than using it's own icon in Mob of the Dead. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns